owobotfandomcom-20200213-history
OwO Bot Wiki:Achievements
Achievements are a great way to grow your wiki. They encourage contributions by awarding users with badges as they make certain types of edits. users can earn special badges simply by participating in any community that has Achievements enabled. Badges are awarded automatically as a user completes the tasks associated with them. Available and achieved badges are listed on user pages. Step-by-step How to get achievements If your community decides they would like the Achievements feature, an admin can to request that it be enabled. users can earn special badges simply by participating in any community that has Achievements enabled. Badges are awarded automatically as a user completes the tasks associated with them. Available and achieved badges are listed on user pages. These points start counting only after you have turned on Achievements for your community. Customizing badges If you're an admin, you can customize the names and icons of Achievement badges on the page titled Special:AchievementsCustomize. * Each badge will be listed there, with a default image and name. * You can upload any JPG or PNG picture, and your picture will automatically be fitted inside the frame. The framing works best when your picture is square and when the most important part of the picture is right in the middle. You can use rectangular pictures, but you might find that a bit gets cropped out by the frame. * Badges can be renamed to reflect the topic of your wiki. This is done in the space provided next to the badge. * Badges are in one of four classes, each with a specific point count. Bronze badges are worth 10 points, silver badges are worth 50 points and gold badges are worth 100 points. When you get one of these badges, you get the corresponding points. There is also one Platinum badge, which is worth 250 points. * When you have changed badge names, click Save changes to publish them. * If you no longer like the picture that you have chosen, just click "Revert to default" to go back to the original graphic. Creating a new edit track An edit track is a series of Achievements that increment based on the number of edits to pages in specific . Administrators can create new Achievement badges using Special:AchievementsCustomize. It can be used to encourage certain kinds of contributions on your wiki, for example, edits to pages about characters. * To create a new track, view the "Create a new Edit track" section on the right column for the page Special:AchievementsCustomize. The original Edit track will still exist; this will just create a separate track that you can customize. * When the track is created, the new badges will appear in the list on the left, under the regular Edit track. Customize the names and images for the new track, so that users can see the difference! * Once you have finished customizing it, click the "enabled" checkbox to turn on the new track and then click "Save changes". Users will soon start earning badges when they edit pages in that category. * You can disable the track later if you decide you do not want to highlight that category anymore. Simply uncheck the box above the custom track entitled "enabled" and save. Badges will no longer be awarded, though users who have already earned badges in that track will always keep them. Leaderboard Each community has a leaderboard to showcase all the achievements and top badge winners. It can be found on a special page named Special:Leaderboard. * The leaderboard ranks the top users (at most 19) by the number of points they have from badges. * The ranking is refreshed each day. Preferences Achievements are enabled on a per-wiki basis. If you do not wish to display your earned badges, you can hide them from your user page. To do so, visit your , view the "Under the Hood" tab, and check the box for "Hide my achievements on my profile from everybody". If Achievements are not enabled, earned badges will not be displayed on your profile. Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs) ; I made 8,000 edits before we added Achievements. Can I start out with bonus points? : No, the record starts when the feature is turned on. As an experienced editor, it shouldn't take you long to dominate the leaderboard. ; Why do multiple users have the 'Lucky' badge? : This badge is awarded each time 1000 edits are made – one user will receive it for the 1000th edit, another for the 2000th edit, and so on. ; Why did I miss a day on the "contributing to the wiki every day" achievement? : The tracking for this achievement is based off server time, which is in the UTC timezone. For example, if you make an edit at 2 pm in the PST timezone (UTC-8) one day then another at 6 pm the next day, in UTC this will be counted as 10 pm on day one and 2 am on day three. We recommend keeping an eye on time in UTC if you are dedicated towards this achievement. ; One of the editors in my community is making bad edits and doesn't deserve to earn a badge for them. Can I take their badges away? : Once a badge is awarded, it can't be taken away. If someone is making silly edits just to get badges, then you can leave them a message on their talk page about it. As always, it's best to assume good faith – they may not realize that they're doing anything wrong. Talking to them usually helps! If someone is vandalizing the site and fails to respond to messages, then them from the community is an option. ; What happens to the badges of a blocked user? : Users who have been blocked from editing will have their badges removed and will vanish from the leaderboard (if they have been on there). Once the user is unblocked, their total badge and point count will be returned. If they are still eligible for the leaderboard, they will return there as well. ; If the Achievement Badges are turned off and back on, will that reset the badges each person has earned? : No. Disabling achievements won't reset anything. You can turn them off and then back on, and everything will still be there. ; My badges keep getting cropped! : The achievements tools automatically crops images, but you may want to take more control of this process. Specific ideal sizes for each badge image are: : 78×78 px for bronze badges, 100×100 px for silver badges, 95×95 px for gold badges ;How can a community disable Achievements? : An admin can and request to disable the feature. See also * Learn how to * Learn how to * Learn how to update the * Ask other users on the Community Forum